Savoring
by The 1 and Only Surkura
Summary: Ever wonder why Roxas 'molests' his Sea-Salt Ice Cream? AkuRoku


I did this because i thought everyone else would have this on their mind, but i have yet to see it. So now, Surkura's taking a stand everywhere to encourage people to write about Roxas molesting his Sea-Salt Ice Cream!

Roxas-I do not

Surkura- Sure you don't...

Roxas-I hate you

Surkura-And i love watching you and Axel wildin' out

Roxas- O.O. What the f-

Surkura- So without further a due, he's Savoring. Oh. As stated before- I OWN NOTHING!!! Enjoy.

* * *

People had always had a fascination with the way I eat certain thing. Well, it's more like a wonder similar to a Scooby-doo Mystery everyone is trying to figure out. Like why I 'molest' my food, as people call it. I don't believe that it's molesting; more like savoring. Especially Sea-Salt Ice Cream. It's salty, but sweet. You have to savor it in order to understand and appreciate the burst of flavor it can bring, especially with a little bit of your imagination. That is why I not only savor that, but almost whatever life brings to me.

I savored the good times my brother, Sora, and I had when we were younger (We just grew apart after middle school). I savored the moments Hayner, Pence, and Olette were my best friends (They grew apart from me, too, at the end of elementary school). I especially- let's say worship- the time I had with my Organization buddies (We're still close. We met at the end of you junior high year). But I have always savored- let's use the word worship, again- my time I spent with my best friend, Axel.

Axel can be very annoying once you first meet him. Usually, he plays pranks, but with me, he acted like an ass and asked for my hand in marriage. I rejected him since he and I both knew he was playing around. But I would've said yes to the red-haired, green eyes giant (well, compared to my height, he's a giant) if he wasn't. I found out I was gay just by looking at him. I was strangely attracted to the pyro maniac (He likes fire WAY too much) from the moment Xemnas introduced me to him. His lean body with wide hips and pearly whites when he grins that ridiculous (and dangerously smexy) grin. I savor everything about and with him. Well, almost everything.

I hated it when he has a new girlfriend, like, every other two weeks to three months. I was jealous of those girls, who got to have that intimate experience that I wanted so much. I really hated the fact that when I try to flirt with the red-head when he's single, he acts so fucking oblivious! I use 'accidental' contact clues, like falling on him, and he still doesn't get it. And most of the time when I do fall on that idiot, it doesn't even look accidental!

But despite that, Axel is a sweet guy. He constantly takes me to the ice cream parlor and buys me Sea-Salt ice cream at least twice a week. I look forward to it everyday since he likes to randomize it. Also, it's the only alone time we get since we sit on top of the clock tower. One day, though, he asked me the question that everyone had be dying to know.

"Hey," Axel started, "Why do you eat your ice cream like that?"

"Like what?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Like you're molesting it." I blushed, but quickly brushed it off. Apparently, not quick enough, as Axel smirked. "Are you thinking of someone?"

"Axel-"

"It's Namine, isn't it? Or Olette?"

"Axel, I turned both of them down, remember?"

"Doesn't prove anything." My eyes twitched at the person I was crushing on's comment. "Besides, Axel, I just like to savor my food. Especially Sea-Salt ice cream." I stated.

"Well, can't you do that without the moaning and groaning?"

"… No." I continued to eat my ice cream. I don't moan. Probably groan, but not moan.

"Aw, come on, Roxy." I love it when he calls me that (Don't tell him or anyone else I said that thought). Axel leaned over to my side. "You can tell me. There's something you're thinking of in order to… 'savor' your ice cream."

His comment turned my entire body red, steam blowing out of my ears. Axel laughed. "Seems that I've stricken a nerve."

"Shut up." I continued to eat my ice cream. Axel kept staring at me, making me blushed. "Your silent treatment isn't working on me today, Axel."

"Okay… So how about a trade?" Axel smiled. " I'll trade you… lets say secrets, and you'll tell me why you 'savor' your ice cream."

"Three."

"One."

"Two. Take it or leave it." I stated. Axel grinned. "Okay."

"Let's get started." I said, eager to learn more about him.

"Lets see." Axel stated, head up to the sky as he ponders. "How's about this. Secret numero uno. I never had any feeling for any of my girlfriend." That caught my attention. "Never?"

"Nope"

"Then why did you go out with them?"

"To try to get rid of old feeling for another." Axel grinned. "But I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. And deep down, I didn't want to get rid of it."

"So… you still have feelings for that person?"

"Yep. Real deep" Axel smirked. "I also tried to get them jealous." You sure got me jealous, that's for sure. But what are the chances that I'm that person. "You think I accomplished that, Roxas?"

"I'm pretty sure you did." I finished my ice cream. Axel moved closer. "Secret Number two." He grabbed my face and made me face him, looking deeply and lustfully into those beautiful emerald eyes. "That person I love… Is you, my little Roxy." I was speechless, and that showed everything. Axel moved closer and his lips intertwined with mines. His perfect, cherry lips... On mines. Tasting it like I had long to do so for years. Had I died and gone to heaven? I lowered my eyes, kissing him back. My arms wrapping around his neck as his arms held on to my waist lovingly, pulling me closer to him. I allowed him to move his tongue in my mouth, moaning as I felt him explore. We separated for breath, but I was able to breath out, "I love you, Axel." That made him smiled that sexy smile of his. "So, your reason." Axel reminded. I turned away, blushing. "I was kinda… thinking I was sucking you off."

"Really?" Axel grinned deviliosly. "That can be arranged."

That night, I savored the love Axel gave me that I've craved for a very long time from him. However, I didn't savor the pain I felt in the morning

* * *

So, here's the deal. Everyone, reach out and express your feelings on why Roxas 'molest' his Sea-Salt Ice Cream! Let it all out! I look forward to reading then just as forward as i was to finding them when i first logged on.

Surkura Out. ;)


End file.
